


Deadline

by Satanachia



Series: Deadline [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Pszczółki 2014, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, co ja robię ze swoim życiem, internety są pełne dziwnych pomysłów, liczniki, satany bawią się licznikiami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przez lata żył ze świadomością, że jego stan i uszkodzony licznik pozbawiły go szansy na założenie rodziny, bo chociaż sam wyznawał wyższość umysłu nad ciałem, kto byłby na tyle szalony, by związać się z mężczyzną o chłopięcej, cherlawej posturze, z którym nie było nawet pewności czy dożyje przez swój niewyparzony pysk następnego roku? Kto zrobiłby to, mając świadomość, że gdzieś tam żyje osoba doskonała, i czas dzielący ich od spotkania można poznać co do sekundy dzięki licznikowi?</p>
<p>Tylko szaleniec albo desperat i serum niewiele w tym temacie zmieniło.</p>
<p>Ludzie w jego pobliżu wciąż postrzegali go jako ułomnego, niektórzy wręcz nie kryli się ze swoim współczuciem, co doprowadzało Steve’a do szału. Nie był chory, czy ułomny, był po prostu niepełny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> Co do liczników - [klik](http://i.imgur.com/RoTyEqu.jpg)  
> One się same zrobiły. Totalnie nie ogarniam jakim cudem to powstało, to się po prostu samo pisze, a najgorsze jest to, że już zaczęło rozrastać się w serię.  
> 'aszam, 'aszam, bardzo 'aszam.

— Może po prostu jest popsuta — sugeruje Bucky i stuka brudnym paznokciem w niewielką płytkę na przedramieniu Steve’a, na której, odkąd tylko pamiętał, wyświetlały się same zera, co może i było nieco dołujące, ale odkąd płytka zupełnie ściemniała po dodaniu serum stało się odrobinę przerażające. — Rozmawiałeś o tym ze Starkiem? Wydaje się w miarę zorientowany w _tych_  sprawach.

— To nie jest coś, o czym chciałbym z nim rozmawiać — odpowiada wymijająco Steve i próbuje poprawić zsuniętą do połowy pleców kurtkę, jednak silne trzepnięcie w ramię powstrzymuje go przed tym.

— Nie bądź głupi. Stark ci nie zaszkodzi, a może nawet pomóc. — Rogers prycha w odpowiedzi i po kilku szarpnięciach udaje mu się wciągnąć kurtkę z powrotem na ramiona i zasunąć ją pod samą szyję; Bucky spogląda na niego wilkiem, widocznie niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie cierpiał, gdy przyjaciel wymigiwał się od odpowiedzi, bo z zasady nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, nawet pomimo tego, że licznik Steve’a, który od lat był dosyć drażliwym tematem, pozostawał zwykle ukryty pod długim rękawem, lub zielonoburą bandaną, którą owijał dookoła bicepsa.

— To spojrzenie nic ci nie da — burczy na niego Steve i wraca do bezsmakowej konserwy, próbując zatkać nią ciemną dziurę, którą jest jego wyposzczony przez ostatnie dni żołądek. Bucky macha na niego ręką i odchodzi na swoje siedzisko, układając się na ściółce niczym kot i wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki kawałek kiełbasy.

Skurwysyn zdjął dzisiaj trzynastu szwabów, o dwóch więcej od niego, i to jemu przypadł podwójny przydział zdobycznego prowiantu.

Cholera.

Rogers piorunuje wzrokiem trzymany w dłoni produkt mięsopodobny, który przeleżakował w skrzyni co najmniej rok i zapewne zdołał już nabyć nieco charakteru, jednak Steve ma świadomość tego, że nie mają co liczyć na wsparcie powietrzne, dlatego wbija w konserwę improwizowany widelec i, starając się nie myśleć o jej smaku, wkłada kawałek do ust, przeżuwa i powstrzymując odruch wymiotny, z trudem połyka. Może i serum dało mu niezniszczalny, trawiący niemal wszystko (włącznie z arszenikiem) żołądek, ale i zdecydowanie spieprzyło sprawę polepszając kubki smakowe, przez co wiele rzeczy, które wcześniej przypominały w smaku - o ile jakikolwiek smak posiadały - tekturę, teraz było zwyczajnie niejadalnych.

Mlaska językiem, próbując pozbyć się z niego obrzydliwego, wręcz oślizgłego smaku mięsa i niechętnie zabiera się za następny kawałek.

— Jeśli kiedykolwiek Rose położy mi coś takiego na stole to przysięgam, chłopie, przysięgam, że się z nią rozwiodę — rzuca nagle siedzący nieopodal pod drzewem Dum Dum i wygrzebuje ze swojej brody resztki drugiej konserwy. — Jak wrócimy do domu, nie chcę tego widzieć — dodaje po chwili i odrzuca z obrzydzeniem większe mięsne włókno, ściągnięte z wąsów. — Co innego szynka, oj szynkę to bym sobie zjadł — rozmarza się Dugan, na co siedzący może metr dalej Jones majta go trzymaną w dłoni szmatą przez łeb i mówi ze śmiechem w głosie:

— No dalej, Dugan, powiedz jaka to z Rose zdolna kucharka jest, żebyśmy wszyscy zgłodnieli!

Dum Dum śmieje się po swojemu, lekko charcząc, drapie po zarośniętym policzku i po odchrząknięciu zaczyna opowiadać o doskonałości swojej _Partnerki_ , jednak Steve nie słucha go, zaaferowany licznikiem Dugana, umiejscowionym na zewnętrznej stronie jego lewego nadgarstka, którego płytka zmatowiała przez czas, a znajdujące się na niej rysy niemal uniemożliwiają odczytanie wyświetlonych na niej cyfr. Steve podejrzewa, że wiele zadrapań powstało w skutek celowych działań, ponieważ Dugan jako jeden z niewielu wręcz szczyci się tym, że odrzucił [i]przymus[/i] odnalezienia życiowego partnera, kierując się wskazówkami jakiejś chorej mutacji, na rzecz związku opartego na miesiącach, jeśli nie latach przyjaźni i obustronnego szacunku, które niemal naturalnie przekształciły się w miłość, którą Dugan nie omieszkał dzielić się z całym oddziałem.

Steve nie mógł zliczyć ile razy słuchaj już o doskonałości Rose, jej naleśników i zdolności prowadzeniu domu.

Nieświadomie zaciska mocniej dłoń na puszce.

To nie jest tak, że zazdrości Duganowi Rose - zazdrości mu wyboru, którego on sam nigdy nie miał; zazdrości mu każdej rysy na liczniku i każdego kawałka, który odpadł. Po części zazdrości im wszystkim i jest niemal pewien, że gdyby nie serum byłoby mu z tego powodu niedobrze.

Przez lata żył ze świadomością, że jego stan i uszkodzony licznik pozbawiły go szansy na założenie rodziny, bo chociaż sam wyznawał wyższość umysłu nad ciałem, kto byłby na tyle szalony, by związać się z mężczyzną o chłopięcej, cherlawej posturze, z którym nie było nawet pewności czy dożyje przez swój niewyparzony pysk następnego roku? Kto zrobiłby to, mając świadomość, że gdzieś tam żyje osoba _doskonała_ , i czas dzielący ich od spotkania można poznać co do sekundy dzięki licznikowi?

Tylko szaleniec albo desperat i serum niewiele w tym temacie zmieniło.

Ludzie w jego pobliżu wciąż postrzegali go jako ułomnego, niektórzy wręcz nie kryli się ze swoim współczuciem, co doprowadzało Steve’a do szału. Nie był chory, czy ułomny, był po prostu _niepełny_.

_Niepełny, jak szklanka_ , zwykła mawiać Peggy, gdy wyplątywała się z prześcieradeł i szła do niewielkiej łazienki, by się odświeżyć; jej licznik, umiejscowiony niewiadomo dlaczego u dołu pleców wyświetlał nieco upiorną zielenią trzy lata i Steve zwykle wlepiał w niego wzrok, gdy kobieta dreptała w półśnie po mieszkanku zbierając porozrzucane po nim elementy garderoby.

Carter nazywała to “datą ważności”, ale Steve wolał określenie “deadline”, bo pomagało mu pamiętać o tym, że wszystko co teraz ma jest marną pożyczką, którą będzie musiał zwróci, i to z odsetkami.

— Rogers! — Wściekły syk Bucky’ego wyrywa go z zamyślenia. — Ręka!

Steve niemal odruchowo rozwiera palce i wypuszcza z dłoni zmiażdżoną konserwę. Mięsopodobna breja rozlewa się po ziemi i mężczyzna odruchowo, przekopuje czubkiem buta trochę suchej ściółki, by ją przykryć. Niemal nieświadomie kuli ramiona pod karcącycym spojrzeniem Barnesa i modli się w duchu, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył. Dowódca nie może okazywać słabości.

Gdy wszystkie ślady przestępstwa zostają już zakopane, bądź ukryte w pobliskich krzakach, Bucky kiwa głową z zadowoleniem i wraca do podgryzania swojej kiełbasy, i słuchania opowieści Dugana, która zważywszy na poziom gestykulacji, musiała już wejść w najważniejszy etap — zachwalanie domowej szynki.

Jego żołądek burczy wymownie.

 

*

 

Powrót do bazy przypomina wyczołgiwanie się z piekła — jest długi, wyczerpujący i niesamowicie _brudny_. Po drodze natykają się na niewielki oddział, którego mundury sygnowane są znakami piechoty Rzeszy, jednak w jego skład wchodzą głównie siedemnasto- osiemnastoletnie dzieci, które nie wiedzą nawet  jak poprawnie trzymać broń.

Rogers może i był żołnierzem, ale wciąż pozostał człowiekiem. Dlatego bez zastanowienia wydaje rozkaz wyminięcia oddziału szerokim łukiem, chociaż nadłożyli przez to niemal pół dnia drogi; nie chce wdawać się w bezsensowną przepychankę, która zapewne skończyłaby się rzezią niemieckich młodzików. Charlie trochę burczy o to, jednak krótki opieprz od Dugana szybko go ustawia do pionu; do końca trasy chłopak jako pierwszy rwie się do pomocy przy  samochodach i przerzucaniu skrzyń po ładunkach, czym najwidoczniej próbuje odkupić swe domniemane winy.

 

*

 

— Zlokalizowano główną siedzibę — mówi cicho Peggy, gdy Steve z przyjemnie rozgrzanym przez grochówkę żołądkiem, próbuje ogolić się przy pomocy nieco tępej brzytwy. — Za kilka dni ogłoszą mobilizację.

Rogers opłukuje brzytwę w miedzy i osusza ją kawałkiem czystej szmaty, którym następnie ściera z twarzy resztki mydła. Nim obróci się przodem do Peggy chowa złożoną już brzytwę do przedniej kieszeni spodni - nigdy niewiadomo kiedy może się przydać - narzuca na grzbiet koszulę nieco drugiej świeżości i dopiero wtedy odważa się na nią spojrzeć.

Kobieta zdaje się nieco przygarbiona, a jej, zwykle nieskazitelna nawet w terenie, koszula jest silnie pomięta, i lekko żółtawa w niektórych miejscach. Bezsenność i ogólne zmęczenie wyraźnie dawały się jej we znaki, o czym świadczą podkrążone oczy i nieco poszarzała twarz.

— Za kilka dni to wszystko się skończy — mówi Steve i pokonuje te kilka dzielących ich kroków, by móc ją przytulić. Wzrok Peggy przez chwilę błądzi po jego twarzy i najwyraźniej znajduje to, czego szukała, bo uśmiecha się do niego słabo i opiera policzek o jego tors, wzdychając miękko:

— W końcu _skończy_.

Steve nie jest pewien dlaczego, ale te słowa brzmią jak wyrok.

 

*

 

— Wiesz, nadal nie umiem tanczyć… — mówi zachrypniętym głosem i śmieje się krótko i chrapliwie, poprawiając zacisk drżących dłoni na sterze.

— Nauczę cię — dochodzi go z interkomu  lekko trzeszczący głos, w którym Steve’owi coraz trudniej rozpoznać Peggy.  — Tylko przyjdź.

Żelastwo, będące jeszcze niedawno klejnotem koronnym, wśród floty powietrznej HYDRY, trzeszczy i jęczy niczym konające zwierzę, gdy silny wiatr urywa kontrolne sterówki, a statek pozbawiony kontroli pilota, zwiększa swoją prędkość, pikując niemal pionowo w dół. Steve wypuszcza z dłoni nieprzydatny ster i zamyka oczy, by nie patrzeć na zbliżającą się z każdą chwilą taflę wody.

Uderzenie w wodę przypomina zderzenie czołowe samochodu osobowego z rozpędzoną ciężarówką. Posyła wzdłuż całego kilu silne, kruszące jego stalowe żebra wibracje, a siedzącego przy kokpicie Rogersa wyrzuca z fotela i miota niczym szmacianą lalką o przeciwległą ścianę.

_To nie powinno się tak skończyć_ , przemyka mu przez myśl, gdy lodowata woda uderza w niego niczym betonowa ściana, wciskając go w jeden ze stalowych filarów i miażdżącym uściskiem wyduszając resztkę powietrza z płuc.

Nim zimna woda wypełnia jego usta, w jego głowie błyska przez chwilę jedna, żałosna myśl, że to wszystko musi być jakimś chorym żartem życia. Miał jeszcze czas.

Dwa lata, które jeszcze wczoraj zdawały się wiecznością.


End file.
